


you, the sky, and me

by chasingjupiter



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Airplanes, Alternate Universe, Bad Flirting, First Meetings, Flight Attendants, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingjupiter/pseuds/chasingjupiter
Summary: soonyoung is a flight attendant and keeps flirting with jihoon, the cute guy all comfy in business class.





	you, the sky, and me

Jihoon isn’t a big fan of airplanes.

Even though he usually flies in business, even though he usually has an uneventful flight comprised of loud music in his ears and drinking too little water, even though his neighbors rarely bother him. He just… can’t stand the stifling air, or the smell of airplane meals being heated up. It’s strange, since he can spend days cooped up in his studio at a time, and eats a very healthy diet of mostly just ramen, but being thousands of feet in the air changes everything, he supposes.

Also, he looks like shit. More than usual, he means. There must be something in the filtered air that exaggerates the shadows under his eyes and make his newly dyed blonde hair look like straw. He isn’t too concerned with his appearance most of the time, but there’s nothing wrong with wanting to look like a human being. Right now… well, you’d probably be better off keeping your eyes closed.

As he’s just getting into the climax of the movie he’s watching (Infinity War, for the fifth time, because you can never watch a Marvel movie too many times), he’s briskly tapped on the shoulder, and he looks up in mild annoyance.

“Sorry?” he says (croaks), taking out one earbud.

A man with brilliant blue hair beams at him, tilting his head. “Hey, sweetheart, what can I get you to drink? It’s on me,” he adds, sneaking in a wink. 

Jihoon doesn’t know what to make of him and his unsubtle flirting. Is this a thing flight attendants do on flights? It’s never happened to him before.

“Uh, nothing right now, thanks,” he mumbles, tearing his eyes away from his red, red mouth. He must have had a lollipop or something to make it so artificially red. Jihoon refuses to admit that the contrast of red against his even white teeth with the pop of blue hair makes an appealing color scheme on an even more appealing face.

It has nothing to do with Jihoon. It just happens that he can appreciate a nice face, and this boy - on second inspection, he might even be around the same age as Jihoon - has a very nice one. His eyes curl at the corners when he smiles, and they glitter with a youthful delight even when he’s not smiling. He can even pull off ridiculous blue hair. It’s really not fair.

The flight attendant pouts down at Jihoon and pushes the cart forward, throwing him another sad look when he catches Jihoon staring.

Yeah. He’s cute.

 

-

 

The next time the man comes by with his heavy cart laden with bottles of cola and water, Jihoon takes a moment to squint at the shiny gold pin on his shirt, straining to make out the tiny engraved letters.

_ Soonyoung. _

Soonyoung doesn’t miss the way Jihoon’s eyes narrow as he tries to read his nametag. He doesn’t miss the way this cute young man flying in business fiddles with his fingers, turning away to pretend he wasn’t just eying Soonyoung’s pin just moments ago. He certainly doesn’t miss the way the corners of his lips quirk up and how he quickly presses his lips together to hide it.

Jihoon’s earbuds aren’t in this time, but Soonyoung taps his shoulder anyway.

“Anything to drink for you?”

He shakes his head lightly after a moment of hesitation in which he blinks up at Soonyoung.

“You sure? You have to stay hydrated on flights, you know? Water is the solution to everything!” He adds, picking up a bottle of water and posing with it like he’s in an advertisement. “It’ll keep your skin fresh and moisturized! Not that you need it.”

“I’m good, thanks,” he says, regarding the bottle warily. 

“Oh, okay then,” Soonyoung concedes easily. “What’s your name? My name is Soonyoung, but you can call me soon.”

It makes his insides warm when Jihoon chokes a little on his laugh, something light and otherworldly. 

“I’m Jihoon,” the blonde answers, cheeks still dusted with pink. “Just.. call me Jihoon.”

“So I can call you? Can I get your phone number?”

Soonyoung wonders if he’s being too forward - some of the other passengers have started to look at him in both annoyance and amusement - but the blush on Jihoon’s cheeks and the way his eyes sparkle isn’t helping him rein in his brazen heart.

It seems that Jihoon’s noticed the prolonged glances from his seat neighbors, because he shakes his head hurriedly and slips an earbud back in, eyes fixed on the seat in front of him.

He pushes the cart forward and proceeds as usual, making sure his voice is still bright and cheerful. He pretends he can’t see Jihoon watching him from the corners of his eyes.

 

When Soonyoung walks back through the aisle to get to the other end of the plane, Jihoon flags him down and presses a napkin into his hand, asking him to throw it away. The napkin is perfectly clean and uncrumpled, save for a few cramped words inked into the center of the tissue. He smiles as he deciphers the microscopic writing, pulling out his phone and typing in the numbers carefully. It’s hard to make his smile relax as he goes back out to attend to some economy passengers. His fellow flight attendants (but mostly Wonwoo) say it’s a little scary when his grin is plastered all over his face.

 

**Soonyoung:** hi!!!! it’s your local handsome flight attendant!!!! <3

**Jihoon:** youre not my anything, much less handsome

**Soonyoung:** :( did you give me your number to reject me :(((

**Jihoon:** no but im considering it chill with the exclamation points

**Soonyoung:** i just get really excited when cute guys give me their phone numbers :(

**Jihoon:** ...im assuming this happens often

**Soonyoung:** no everyone thinks my smiling is creepy

**Jihoon:** no its cute

**Jihoon:** wait

**Jihoon:** i mean its not creepy

**Soonyoung:** DID YOU JUST

**Soonyoung:** OMG

**Jihoon:** no

**Soonyoung:** YOU DID ADFLSK

**Jihoon:** no stop

**Soonyoung:** BRB GONNA GO CRY

**Jihoon:** wait no

 

The remainder of the flight flies by (no pun intended) and Jihoon catches himself smiling at his phone no fewer than seven times.

Soonyoung is cute. And witty. He types like a sixteen year old on Twitter and uses way too many capitals, but everything he does that should be annoying just makes Jihoon more endeared. When Soonyoung walks by, Jihoon looks away and watches him from his peripheral vision, the blur of his black suit echoing in his mind’s eye even after he’s gone. He keeps his eyes trained on the screen and does not think about the contrast of his thin black choker and pale skin.

The plane lands with a shaky jolt and Jihoon looks up to see Soonyoung standing nonchalantly near the front of the plane. He catches his eye and glances away when Soonyoung sends him a wink.

God, he’s so cheesy. He acts like a child and beams like the sun, and Jihoon doesn’t know what happened to his self-proclaimed disdain for romance, but Soonyoung is inching past his walls every passing moment. 

He waits until most of the other passengers leave (flee) before collecting his compact suitcase from the overhead, slowly walking up the aisle, ignoring the way Soonyoung’s eyes linger. He hesitates as he approaches Soonyoung, shyly looking up at him.

“Thank you,” he mumbles quickly, refusing to meet his sparkling eyes. “See you later.”

Soonyoung smiles at him - the packaged, model-flight-attendant smile - and calls after his retreating figure. “Yah, Jihoon, for what?”

He pauses and turns to smile awkwardly. “You were more entertaining than all of the movies offered,” he explains.

His smile grows wider, the familiar 100-watt grin relieving to see. “Thank you,” he says back. “For being so cute and fun to tease.”

Jihoon hurries away and tries to wipe away the stubborn smile on his face. He fails, of course, and if he almost trips on his suitcase in his haste, well, that’s for him to know.

 

(Jihoon always picks this airline in hopes of being pleasantly surprised by Soonyoung, even if the chances are slim. He likes to tell himself a slim chance is better than none at all.)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote the beginnings of this back in august (because i was flying a lot... where r my frequent flyer miles) and wrote on and off until october and i literally just remembered i wrote it... so if it seems weird/unlike my usual writing that would be why. also im not so good with flirting or meet cutes and i do not understand fluff very well  
> anyway i decided to post it because it does no good to just waste away in my folder of wips/shorts,, ending is awk but uhhhh nothing i can do abt it now  
> hope you enjoyed <3 thanks for reading!


End file.
